


Heels Over Head

by panicparade



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Established Relationship, Locked In, M/M, Sneaky Pete, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know, I just think locking them in a room for an entire night was kind of extreme. Not to mention dangerous, have you seen Worm and Zack? They could have killed you for doing that to people they look after, not to mention the guys. Do you really want an annoyed Spencer Smith on your case?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heels Over Head

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Locked In_ Square on my Trope Bingo Round 2 Card.  
>  Title is a song by _Boys Like Girls_.  
>  Un-betaed, any mistakes do lemme know! :)  
> Also, first fic where Ryan Ross is _not_ my main focus. *le gasp* I can't help it, he's like the most adorable human being.

Pete blew on his fingers to keep them warm. He really should have worn gloves, and maybe even grabbed another jacket, but after what he’d seen he had been in such a hurry to leave and find Patrick that he’d forgotten about everything else. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around the parking lot, hoping to catch sight of a blond head walking towards him.

He was almost about to call Patrick up again, when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him and turned to find Patrick rushing towards him, looking apologetic. Pete forgot all thoughts of sulking over having to wait when he caught sight of the apologetic expression on Patrick’s face. Also, he was holding Pete’s jacket in one hand, and Pete found it really hard to be angry when his heart was melting.

Before Patrick could say a word, Pete thrust his phone in Patrick’s hand and grabbed his jacket with the other. As Patrick lifted the phone up to see the screen, Pete said, in the smuggest voice he could manage, “Told you so. You should just believe in my powers by now.”

Patrick raised an eyebrow on hearing Pete’s words, and Pete would have been hurt (a little) by Patrick’s scepticism but when his expression turned to one of complete surprise Pete did a little victory dance in his head.

“When did you take this?” Patrick asked, still staring at the picture on the phone. Pete was kind of glad that Patrick was busy looking at the proof of Pete’s awesomeness rather than at him, otherwise he would have seen the look of totally smitten love that passed over Pete’s face because Patrick didn’t ask him _Is this real?_ Or _Did you put them up for this?_

“This morning, I decided that maybe it was a dick move and I wanted to avoid any chances they’d decide to take revenge, which I know they will!, so I had coffee and muffins with me, except when I open the door to the room I saw this,” Pete said, pointing towards the phone in Patrick’s hand, “so of course I took a picture and called you here to gloat.”

“Well, it was kind of a dick move, you know?” Patrick replied, shrugging his shoulders and handing Pete his phone back.

Pete rolled his eyes and shoved his phone, and now freezing again hand, back in his jacket. “I didn’t hear you complaining when they did it to us; but I had heard loads of other noises so maybe I missed it. . . . “ Pete smirked and counted down the seconds till Patrick would blush, like always (Patrick only blushed ‘cause he remembered how long it took him to make Pete realize that he _did not_ have a kink for closed spaces). “C’mon Trick, you know I didn’t do it to be spiteful, they needed a nudge in the right direction and I provided that.” Pete moved and grabbed onto Patrick’s arm, steering them away from the parking lot; it was way too cold to having this conversation outside and he had ideas for how Patrick could make up to him for not believing in his awesome powers and most of them involved a bed (Generally Pete wasn’t picky but it was _really_ cold).

“I know, I just think locking them in a room for an entire night was kind of extreme. Not to mention dangerous, have you seen Worm and Zack? They could have killed you for doing that to people they look after, not to mention the guys. Do you really want an annoyed Spencer Smith on your case?” Patrick asked, grabbing hold of Pete’s hand between his own and warming it up as they walked back towards the hotel (Definitely bed, Pete decided.).

Pete paled a little at that, he hadn’t thought about Spencer, and as much as he knew Spencer looked up to him (He could imagine Andy and Bob snorting at that) an angry Spencer Smith was someone nobody wanted to face. “But nothing happened! Why do people doubt my – _Look!”_ Pete pointed at the subjects of their discussion engaged in a heavy duty make out session at the side of the hotel, “Do they look angry to you?!”

At Pete’s shout the two of them turned to look at Pete and Patrick, and while Ryan just hide his face in Mikey’s neck at Pete’s thumbs up (while Patrick tried to look embarrassed on Pete’s behalf, he had years of experience) Mikey waved at the two of them and winked at Pete before turning his attention back to boy in his arms.

But, Patrick had to admit that Pete’s idea had worked and he shouldn’t really have doubted him in the first place. It had worked with the two of them after all, it’s not like Patrick didn’t know that Pete had been the one to tell Mikey to lock the two of them in the studio. Not that Patrick would tell Pete that, a worked up Pete was more fun to watch.

“Told ‘ya Patrick,” Pete punched in their floor number, “locking people, who’re too shy to act on their feelings, in a room is the oldest trick in the book. It always works.”  

Patrick just nodded and held onto Pete’s now warm hand, he had quite a few hours of apologizing to look forward to.

 

 


End file.
